


Rain

by bluekujira



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabble, M/M, USUK - Freeform, it was just something i felt like writing, kinda hurt/comfort?, not super sad tho, sad little something, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 10:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14103162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluekujira/pseuds/bluekujira
Summary: A small sad little something.Summary - Based off a prompt from this list - http://otpmusings.tumblr.com/post/144720192691/rain-prompts





	Rain

“Sit there,” Alfred instructed, gesturing to a kitchen chair while he headed out of the room. Arthur pulled it out and sat sideways on it, sighing and looking around the small kitchen. It was dimly lit from the other side by a single light, and the fridge hummed loudly while rain whacked against the windows. Arthur could see stains from where water had leaked in on rainy nights before this. His clothes were soggy, weighing heavily, making him uncomfortable to sit still like that.

“I got this for you,” Alfred said, re-entering the room and passing a towel to Arthur. Arthur took it, letting it sit in his lap as he looked as the soft blue fabric. His towels at home were always coarse- never this plush.

The floor creaked and the light darkened as Alfred stepped closer to him. “Geez Artie…” he said softly, taking the towel from Arthur’s lap and opening it up.

What a miserable day this had been, Arthur couldn’t help thinking, before the towel settled over his hair. Soft and warm, soft and warm… That’s all he registered aside from hands moving, gentle not to hurt, but determined to dry. They ran the towel through his hair, dipping to the base of his neck, sending a shiver through Arthur.

He could hear Alfred talking to him but couldn’t really bring himself to pay attention to what the words meant. How nice it would be to close his eyes and drift in this space. A world of fabric softener and cotton.

Reality came back to him as the towel was pushed back to his shoulders, and a finger brushed his jaw by accident as Alfred pulled his hand away. He tilted his head up to look at Alfred, gaze as watery as the world outside.

–

Alfred didn’t know what to say at first. Arthur had shown up on his doorstep quite suddenly and completely drenched with no words to explain what had happened. He wondered why here and not his own apartment? Why he had chosen to come to Alfred instead? He wasn’t sure but he didn’t hesitate to invite Arthur in, wanting to keep that cold and rain out of his apartment. Not that shutting a door really helped. He got leaks everywhere… what a shitty place he lived in.

Arthur wasn’t the same as usual, he wasn’t talking, wasn’t making his remarks about Alfred’s dingy living room. Alfred had to worry and wonder what had happened as he searched for a towel, picking out the nicest one he could find.

When he came back It was clear Arthur wasn’t going to cooperate from the way he just let the towel sit there, so Alfred picked it up and began drying his hair off for him, trying to bring life back into the dampened strands.

“It hasn’t rained this hard since last month… Nobody wants to go outside in this kind of weather. Probably just want to lay in bed and read a book you know…?”

When he pulled the towel away his hands faltered. His gaze caught on the raindrops that sparkled like stars down the paleness of Arthur’s cheeks. They were caught in his eyelashes like dew drops catch in spider webs or on grass in the morning. He watched one- a shooting star- fall down and run over the curve of Arthur’s lips.

“I should go,” he heard Arthur say.

Beautiful.

Gorgeous.

It’s all he could think and it was all he could do to lean down and press his lips to Arthur’s, holding onto the towel to draw him close. The kiss drew a small hum of confusion from the other.

“Why?” Arthur asked when they broke apart, drawing his fingers up to touch where Alfred had just kissed him.

“Stay… I’ll get you a change of clothes…” Alfred brought Arthur into his arms to hold him, aware of his own clothes dampening.

“Just stay…”


End file.
